


Grata Enim Risus

by Redring91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redring91/pseuds/Redring91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-</p>
<p>Castiel decides to show his appreciation to those he cares about by spontaneously giving them gifts.</p>
<p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grata Enim Risus

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> The title translates as ‘grateful for your smile’ into Latin, and ‘grateful for the laughter’ back into English.
> 
> -

\--

 

 

The thought takes form after a bad hunt, in which the demons were destroyed but not in time to save the six victims. Castiel observes the exhaustion on Dean’s face and the misery in Sam’s. Their souls have been muted lately, permeated with sorrow and frustration. He dislikes it.

 

 

He remembers Dean’s bright laughter after they left the den of iniquity, the wide grin that had followed it. He had liked that very much. When was the last time he had seen Dean genuinely smile? And what about Sam? The answers are dismaying. The frequency should be greater.

 

 

The Winchesters give so much. They are always giving to others. What is given to them?

 

 

Castiel mulls this thought over.

 

 

-

 

 

A tired and resigned silence lies between them. Sam taps away at the keys on his laptop. Dean turns the pages of his book sporadically.

 

 

Castiel appears out of nowhere and they both start in surprise.

 

 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean says automatically.

 

 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel responds. “Sam.” Castiel places two cups of takeaway coffee on the table between them. “These are for you.” He nods firmly, with the air of someone who has fulfilled a task to their satisfaction, and then disappears without any explanation.

 

 

“Dude, did that just happen?” Dean asks, staring from the coffee to the space where Cas had been standing and back again.

 

 

“Um, yeah.” Sam tugs one of the cups towards him and inspects it. He takes a sip; it’s just how he likes it. He smiles.

 

 

Dean gives a quick “huh” before reaching his own coffee. He shrugs and grins at his brother. “Angel delivery service?”

 

 

“Guess so.” Sam turns back to his computer.

 

 

Both their smiles linger.

 

 

-

 

 

The next time it happens, they are in the middle of a disagreement about Archangels. Sam feels like pulling out his hair, because he thinks this argument is less about their mutual bitterness about Michael, Lucifer and Raphael, and more about Dean making not-so-subtle digs at Gabriel.

 

 

Who is sitting on the table on the other side of the room, eating popcorn, his expression mildly amused.

 

 

Instead of pulling his hair, he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Dean.”

 

 

“What?” Dean snaps.

 

 

Before Sam can answer, Castiel appears. His hands are full of containers. “While I agree that Raphael is being a ‘self-serving little bitch,’ Gabriel is merely being an annoyance, Dean, in order to antagonise you.”

 

 

“Bravo, little brother.” Gabriel looks impressed.

 

 

Castiel does not. “Move,” he suggests. When Gabriel does, Castiel sets the containers down on the table. Dean hovers his way into Castiel’s personal space to peer at them.

 

 

“Cas, what’s all this?” Sam asks as he moves to join the others.

 

 

“This one is for you,” Castiel replies, indicating the smaller container.

 

 

“And this one?” Dean asks.

 

 

There is definitely something fond in Cas’s voice when he replies, Sam notes. “That one is yours, Dean.”

 

 

“Nothing for me?” Gabriel interjects.

 

 

Castiel glances sidelong at the Trickster. “No.” He pauses. “But I had not anticipated your presence.” And there was definitely reproach in his tone.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Gabriel sighs. “Fancy a flight to Galilee?”

 

 

The look of surprise is a pleased one. Castiel nods and the two angels vanish. Sam wonders if that counts as an apology, for Gabriel. It looks like they are having success working things out between them.

 

 

“Cas bought pie!” Dean exclaims. He immediately seats himself at the table and begins to dig in. Curiously Sam investigates his own container and finds a fresh salad, containing all of his favourites. He takes a seat as well. “Cas is a freaking miracle,” Dean says around a mouthful of pie, all of his earlier tension gone.

 

 

Sam feels the tension seep out of his shoulders too and wholeheartedly agrees.

 

 

-

 

 

Bobby hears the soft whump of air that signals the arrival of an angel. He doesn't turn around. “No, Garth,” he interrupts impatiently, “I said FIVE, they travel in packs of FIVE. You better find the one you missed before it finishes breeding and you end up back where you started.” He shakes his head at the cheerful acknowledgement he gets in response. Honestly, how is this boy still alive?

  


There is another whump of air as he hangs up the phone. He turns and sure enough, the angel's gone.

  


Sitting on the table, is a hat. It is a close match to the one he had been forced to toss several weeks ago after it had been eaten - and then regurgitated - by the swamp monster he had helped Rufus deal with. He remembers the boys picking fun at the fact while Castiel looked on with an expression of intrigued bemusement.

  


Bobby inspects it for a few minutes. Satisfied, he puts it on his head and tucks away a smile.

  


-

 

 

About ten minutes after Dean has left to fetch dinner, Castiel appears. “These are for you, Sam.” He places three bound manuscripts and a scroll on the table.

 

 

“Wow.” Sam carefully begins to leaf through the nearest one. “Where did you get these?”

 

 

“These two are from the Theological Library of Caesarea Maritima. This one is from the Library of Pantainos. And this is from the Royal Library of Alexandria.”

 

 

Sam’s head jerks up. “No way. Oh my god.” He stares back down at the pages in front of him with a whole new level of interest. “Cas, thank you so much. This is amazing.”

 

 

“I am glad you like them.”

 

 

When Sam tears his gaze back up, intending to thank Castiel again, he’s already left.

 

 

-

 

 

“Aren’t you just the cutest thing,” Gabriel snickers.

 

 

Castiel tilts his head, and then keeps tilting it as he absently attempts to catch Gabriel’s gaze. Given that Gabriel is sprawled upside down over the side of the couch, his hair brushing the floor, Castiel appears to think better of the gesture and straightens. “Gabriel.”

 

 

“I mean, you're adorable.” Gabriel grins sharply at his brother's knees. “A fearsome and battle hardened warrior, swooping in with pretty gifts for your precious hunters. You're actually nothing but a marshmallow.” Gabriel wants to tease further, to speak of the vastness of their true forms, but he holds his tongue over the state of Castiel's grace. They are both avoiding that inevitable discussion until they can be sure whether it is merely fading from being cut off from Heaven or whether Castiel is falling. Gabriel's grin abruptly slides off his face.

 

 

“I do not resemble cylindrical sugar-based confectionary.” Castiel says, his voice deadpan. But his grace prods against Gabriel's softly, akin to a gentle elbowing. When Gabriel twists himself upright, Castiel's seriousness is betrayed by a slight curl hovering about his mouth.

 

 

“I guess not,” Gabriel replies wryly. “But you are a softie.” He crosses his ankles and snaps himself up a chocolate bar. As he unwraps it he asks, “so what's with the random gift giving anyway?”

 

 

Castiel is uncharacteristically hesitant, testing the words as he speaks them. “It is something that humans do. A gesture, to show one is appreciated, that you are thinking of them. To remind one that they are loved.”

 

 

Gabriel chews slowly, thoughtfully. “Loved, huh?” And because he can't resist an opening like that, he adds, “so what are you getting Dean? You know, to express this love of yours.” He waggles his eyebrows.

 

 

Castiel blushes. He vanishes on swift wings.

 

 

Gabriel throws his head back and cackles amusedly.

 

 

-

 

 

Gabriel trembles when he finds the jumbo bag of marshmallows. There are two sigils drawn on the bag: one is for the Messenger; and the other is for the Trickster. He traces his finger over both shapes and then cradles the bag against his chest. He closes his eyes.

 

 

It has been a long time since he has felt appreciated.

 

 

_Thank you, Castiel._

 

 

Gabriel is not crying. There just so happens to be a little water on his face for some reason. He sits cross legged and opens the bag, popping one of the marshmallows into his mouth. Gabriel takes his time eating them, a warm smile on his features the entire time.

 

 

-

 

 

Castiel drops in with a six pack of beer. Dean catches a fistful of trenchcoat before the angel can take flight and shepherds Cas towards the vacant chair next to his. “Sit.”

 

 

Cas sits. He accepts the beer that Sam offers him. Dean grins, victorious.

 

 

Eventually the discussion somehow turns to previous Winchester prank wars. Dean knows this is definitely Gabriel’s fault, but he can’t pinpoint exactly how the Archangel steered the conversation in this direction.

 

 

“Dean lost fairly badly that time,” Sam says with relish.

 

 

“That _one_ time!” Dean protests adamantly. “Every other time, I won!”

 

 

Gabriel just beams. “I am so proud!” He points dramatically at the other angel. “It is a travesty that you know nothing of this noble tradition of tricks.”

 

 

But Cas freaking _smirks_. “I’m certain Zachariah would disagree.”

 

 

“WHAT?!” Gabriel leans forward, eyes wide, his hands flailing. “Tell us!”

 

 

“I thought Zachariah deserved a ‘gift’ to know how much I ‘appreciate’ him.”

 

 

“Cas.” Dean is grinning so widely his jaw starts to ache. “What did you do?”

 

 

Cas tells them.

 

 

-

 

 

Zachariah considers the defensive wards with derision. If Castiel believes such pathetic measures will be enough to keep him out, the little Seraph is deluding himself. Still, locating him like this is a gift.

 

 

The two remaining angels of the garrison assigned to hunt Castiel sketch out sigils as he watches, forming a perimeter to prevent the traitor from escaping after the wards fail. The defensive wards themselves are what have given his position away. The strength of them suggests that Castiel may be injured and is hoping to hide away behind them until he is recovered.

 

 

Zachariah hopes that Castiel is severely injured. But if he isn’t, Zachariah is more than happy to ensure that he becomes so quite quickly.

 

 

“Sir, the sigils are ready.”

 

 

“Excellent.” Zachariah steps forward with purpose. The lips of his vessel curl up in a vindictive sneer and he activates the final sigil that will burn through the wards and attack that which is harboured within. Not a moment later, it becomes clear this action is a mistake.

 

 

The echo of Castiel’s grace vanishes with the wards, and the destruction of the wards springs the trap. The explosive force is akin to a burst dam. Zachariah is thoroughly coated with thick primordial ooze. The backlash is so powerful that some of the ooze transcends the earthly dimension to splatter across his true form as well.

 

 

Zachariah’s humiliated fury is so expansive it prompts the two other angels to immediately flee back to Heaven.

 

 

-

 

 

Dean races his Baby down the empty highway, accelerator pedal near the floor. Despite whatever Sam may think, he’s not sulking. He just wants some air. He’s been stuck doing research all day, and he just wants to take a break. It has nothing to do with Cas. No one has any reason to think his mood has anything to do with Cas, because it doesn’t. Sure Cas hasn’t been by in a while, but Gabriel assured them yesterday Cas was fine, so there’s no reason for anything to be wrong. And nothing is wrong.

 

 

Nothing is wrong, and Dean is not sulking, and it has nothing to do with all the presents that have been flying around lately.

 

 

Dean abruptly pulls over.

 

 

He’s not upset. It’s not like he’s been thinking about it, because Cas has been giving little things to all of them lately, and Dean’s not greedy or petty. He shouldn’t be expecting anything more. It’s just that…Sam got a whole bunch of ancient books, just for him, and Bobby has about a hundred new hats now from all around the world. Gabriel keeps getting emotional over marshmallows. Even Zachariah got a face full of slime as a screw you. And yeah, Dean’s had coffee and pie and beer, and he likes all of that, it’s great, but the others have had stuff like that too.

 

 

And Dean has kinda been hoping that maybe Cas would have something that was just for him too.

 

 

As though his thoughts have summoned his – summoned _the_ angel, Cas appears beside him.

 

 

“I have something for you.” Castiel states.

 

 

And despite the fact that he’s been not-thinking about this all day, Dean protests. “You don’t have to.”

 

 

“I want to.” Castiel reaches into his trenchcoat and pulls out an angel blade, engraved with Enochian symbols. He offers it to Dean. “It took me a while to complete,” he admits.

 

 

And now Dean feels like a dick for assuming Cas had forgotten about him. He touches a finger to the symbols. “What do they say?”

 

 

“Your name. And mine. A blessing, for protection. A vow, to watch over you.”

 

 

Dean feels heat rise to his face. His heart stutters in his chest. “Oh,” he chokes out. A glance across at Cas doesn’t help; the angel is wearing a small but pleased smile. He clears his throat. “Thanks, Cas.” He gets out of the car, busies himself with wrapping the blade up safely and securing it in the boot. When he shuts the boot he finds Cas beside him again.

 

 

“I have something else to give you.” Cas says softly. He takes a step forward, moving into Dean’s personal space. Then Cas leans forward and presses his mouth to Dean’s.

 

 

Oh, Dean thinks. _Oh_.

 

 

When Cas draws back he doesn’t get very far, given that Dean’s fingers are wound tightly around the lapels of his coat. His eyes are nervous. “Did you like it?” His voice is small, yet hopeful.

 

 

A grin unfurls its way across Dean’s face. “Yeah.” He untangles one hand and slides it up until it’s curled around the back of Cas’s neck. “I liked it a lot.” He licks his lips. “I’d like another.”

 

 

Cas’s expression lights up. “Yes.”

 

 

Dean chuckles warmly before eagerly guiding Cas’s lips back to his own again.

 

 

-

 

 

“So I’ve been thinking,” Gabriel says, appearing before the hunters without preamble.

 

 

“Should we be worried?” Sam teases.

 

 

Gabriel scoffs at him. “Shush. Now listen. It’s about Castiel.”

 

 

A lazy smile appears on Dean’s lips. “What about Cas?”

 

 

-

 

 

Castiel appears immediately upon receiving Dean’s prayer. He is somewhat surprised to find Gabriel, Sam, and Bobby also present. “Dean?”

 

 

It’s Bobby who answers. “This time, _we_ have something for _you_.” He puts his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “A gesture.” And to Castiel’s surprise, the older hunter pulls him into a brief hug. It’s nice.

 

 

When Bobby lets him go, Gabriel is already pushing forward. He attaches himself around Castiel’s middle and squeezes tight. “So you know we appreciate you.” Gabriel curls his grace tightly around Castiel as well. He doesn’t let go on either plane of existence until Sam tugs impatiently.

 

 

Sam wraps Castiel up in another hug once Gabriel removes himself. “That we think of you.” Sam pats Castiel’s shoulder warmly as he steps back.

 

 

Dean embraces him like he is something precious. “And so you know you’re loved,” he murmurs and Cas clings to him. Their hug lasts far longer than the others had. When Dean finally draws back, he cups his face in his hands and kisses Castiel chastely before releasing him.

 

 

Castiel feels as warm and bright as the four smiles being directed at him. “Thank you,” he tells all of them gratefully. And he smiles back.

 

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Special thanks to my friend, whose desperation for coffee whilst trapped in a lecture sparked the conversation that inspired this fic. Hopefully Cas will bring you coffee next time!
> 
> -


End file.
